


any one way (out)

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Lack of Communication, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: It's messed up, probably. Yukhei doesn't even know how much Hendery is into this. He doesn't know Hendery gets off on this too. And Hendery is not going to let him know, because he knows that would probably mean the end of it.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 47
Kudos: 218





	any one way (out)

**Author's Note:**

> **please read this!**  
>  there's one f slur in here, no one gets called it, but it is there, just so you know what to expect
> 
> please let me know if you'd like to see a warning for anything else too!

It’s a little after one when Yukhei appears at his bedroom door. His form is dark in front of the bright hallway light, but unmistakable, and Hendery feels his heart rate speed up instantly. 

He had been hoping Yukhei would come, waiting for him in his half-empty bedroom and trying to keep down the fluttery feeling of anticipation in his stomach. Ten is gone for two whole nights, a solo schedule in Thailand, but one of those nights has already passed and this is the only moment they’ve got left. Hendery didn't dare to actually expect him though. He tries not to fool himself into believing Yukhei feels the same kind eagerness as him.

“Can I join you?” Yukhei asks quietly. It’s hard to tell when he’s still in the door opening, but from experience Hendery knows Yukhei's grin is not as wide as it normally is. A little self-conscious and tinged with what Hendery guesses might be shame or guilt. They both know what he's really here for and they both pretend not to know. Hendery tries to mirror Yukhei's expression, hopefully not coming across too keen.

“Sure,” he says, dropping his phone behind him and shuffling to the window to make room for Yukhei. He takes a deep breath before Yukhei comes closer, willing his body to calm down.

“Cool.” Yukhei softly shuts the door behind him and makes his way to Hendery's bed. It’s wide enough to allow him to get under the covers without having to touch Hendery, but just his presence so close to him is enough to make Hendery heat up. He moves closer to the edge of the bed to accommodate Yukhei’s long limbs, knowing full well that they’re gonna end up pressed close together anyway.

Yukhei always has something prepared to talk about when they do this. Always normal topics, things that they would usually talk about. They go over whatever happened during the day, they quietly joke around. It almost feels like nothing out of the ordinary, if they didn't both know exactly what's going to happen after this, how this routine they’ve set carries on.

It’s a pretty flimsy topic this time. They’d watched Extreme Job earlier this week and Yukhei brings it up again, but Hendery can tell he’s not really talking about it. They’re just rehashing things they’ve said before, but if Yukhei needs to go through all this to continue, needs to keep up this pretence, Hendery will just go along. Yukhei’s jokes are still funny the second time he hears them.

Maybe Yukhei really feels guilty about what they’re doing. Hendery can imagine he does. Maybe he feels like he needs to make Hendery laugh, or lend him a sympathetic ear, or perhaps even a shoulder to cry on if he needs to, to compensate. To justify it for himself. Hendery lets him do whatever he needs to.

It's already late and the only light in the bedroom is the soft glow from the lamp on Hendery’s nightstand. Hendery stares up at the crescent moon shape the lamp casts on the ceiling, the way it diffuses on one side and spreads out, reaching Ten’s side of the room. His arms stay fixed to his sides, body rigid as he makes sure not to touch Yukhei. It almost makes him laugh, thinking about how touchy they usually are, Yukhei’s casual skinship. On nights like these, there’s nothing casual. Right now, even something like just their shoulders knocking together, or the back of Hendery’s hand brushing Yukhei’s, feels like territory they should not tread.

Their conversation dies out, and the silence weighs heavy on Hendery’s body. It makes it harder for him to breath, his blood feeling thick as it pounds through his veins. It’s not a bad feeling.

Yukhei did not come here to talk all night anyway. Hendery turns his head to him, and Yukhei is quick to catch his eye, his lips spreading into a tentative grin. Hendery understands the unspoken question easily. He sticks with feigning normality and grins back, before he turns away from Yukhei, pretending to check his phone.

He's not really looking at anything, just mindlessly scrolling. He can't really concentrate at all. He can feel Yukhei's presence next to him, feels the way the blankets shift whenever Yukhei moves, he can hear his breathing. When he decides it’s been long enough he puts his phone back down and lies still, awaiting. He knows any time soon now, Yukhei will start moving, will turn towards him. He waits with bated breath.

Finally, after what feels like many long minutes, Yukhei turns to his side. He rearranges the duvet around them, and in a move that Hendery has to admit is pretty slick, leaves his arm around Hendery's waist. Hendery withholds from leaning back into his touch.

Yukhei is a lot closer to him now. Their only points of contact are his hand splayed over Hendery’s ribs and his bent knee against the back of Hendery’s own, but it’s enough to set something off low in Hendery’s stomach. He can feel Yukhei’s body heat, he can smell the familiar scent that clings to Yukhei’s sleeveless shirt, strong and heady and fuck, Hendery is already getting hard.

It's messed up, probably. Yukhei doesn't even know how much Hendery is into this. He doesn't know Hendery gets off on this too. And Hendery is not going to let him know, because he knows that would probably mean the end of it. He has to act like he's just accepting it, enduring it and selflessly helping Yukhei.

The spot where Yukhei’s large hand is touching him is burning, but that doesn’t stop goosebumps from rising when Yukhei’s fingers drag up the hem of his shirt and slip underneath, finally touching his bare skin. His stomach pulls tight but he remains still, and Yukhei’s fingertips carefully start stroking his skin, slowly spreading further.

Yukhei’s hands will only touch the fleshy part of his waist, maybe skim over his ribs or curl around his hip bones but rarely higher, never lower. They don't wander, won’t come across flat chests or hard dicks and no matter how much Hendery craves for Yukhei to touch him everywhere, it’s probably for the best like this.

Instead, Hendery focuses on the places where Yukhei does touch him, on the way Yukhei keeps moving closer, until Hendery can feel his breath on the back of his neck, Yukhei’s chest expanding with every inhale. Until they’re completely lined up and he can feel Yukhei’s cock pressed right up against his ass.

The first time it happened, it went something like this too. Ten wasn’t even gone that night. He was just in the living room, watching some show with Yangyang, and he could’ve walked in at any moment. As could anyone else. But it wasn't like they planned it, obviously. 

They were just lying in Hendery’s bed, Yukhei’s arm around him and it was already kind of sus, Hendery guesses, spooning in his single bed in the dark bedroom, but they know better than to think too much about it. Because sometimes it’s just nice to cuddle. To have another person’s body close to yours, to feel their warmth, their touch. And if Hendery was maybe getting a bit turned on, Yukhei idly thumbing over his clothed stomach making warmth simmer through his body, that's no one's business but his own.

Yukhei’s hand slowed down until it stopped completely and Hendery remembers thinking Yukhei might’ve fallen asleep. He was about to let himself drift off too, because there’s nothing wrong with taking a nap in your bro’s arms, but then he shifted to get more comfortable and moved a little closer to Yukhei. And Yukhei made a low, quiet noise, his arm tightening around Hendery and his hips jerking forward and Hendery could fucking feel that Yukhei was hard.

Yukhei froze entirely, muttering a curse and apologies. And if Hendery hadn’t been half asleep and suffering the effects of all his blood immediately rushing south, he probably would’ve done something different. But instead he pushed his butt back again, just slightly, just enough to feel the twitch of Yukhei’s hips, the way they reflexively follow his own, and he mumbled that it was okay, that he could go on.

He let Yukhei rub against him as he lay there, Yukhei using his body until he stilled and shuddered against him with a muffled sound. Yukhei got up and left without saying anything and Hendery barely waited until the door closed before reaching down his own shorts because he’d never been that fucking hard in his entire life. 

It was only afterwards that he thought about what they’d done, and he started to panic a bit. He worried whether Yukhei had actually wanted this, if he regretted it now, if he was disgusted. But the next morning Yukhei greeted him like nothing was wrong, acting like the events from the night before never took place, and Hendery felt like he had no choice but to go along.

They pretended that nothing happened, but when Yukhei appeared at the door of Hendery’s bedroom again one night a few weeks later, he didn’t need to say anything for Hendery to understand why he was really there.

They stick to the same routine now, everything in the same order. Hendery stays turned away from Yukhei, wrapped by his larger body, his heat, his scent. A shiver runs down his spine, adding to the heat in his pelvis, every time Yukhei’s face gets close to his head and he feels him touch his hair. His cock is straining in his shorts, just centimeters away from Yukhei’s fingertips, no doubt staining the fabric and he will have to wash them by hand later but that’s something to think about another time.

Yukhei pulls their hips even closer so his cock fits between Hendery’s cheeks, hot through the thin layers of their pyjama pants. It makes Hendery want to moan, and push his ass back, meeting Yukhei’s thrusts in earnest, but Yukhei would probably think something weird was going on with him. Yukhei would be weirded out, or grossed out, and probably want to stop and then things would probably not go back to normal again.

So Hendery takes what he can get. Yukhei keeps going, his hips moving in slow circles, his breathing starting to get laboured. It’s barely noticeable, but the room around them is so quiet and Hendery is so hyper-focused, he notices every single hitch in Yukhei’s breath. 

It’s getting so hot underneath the blankets. Hendery's heartbeat is thrumming under his feverish skin, and tries to shift a little so his cock will rub against the bed, stretching his leg out underneath him. It’s a good thing Yukhei groans quietly when Hendery accidentally pushes back against him, so he doesn’t hear Hendery’s gasp of relief when he finally gets some friction.

Rationally, he knows what they're doing is a bad idea, but in the moment it’s so fucking good. He knows very well that they should stop doing this, or at the very least talk about it. But Hendery is selfish, and he wants more. And any time Ten is gone and they can spend some time alone, all his thoughts get thrown out of the window and all he wants is to feel Yukhei’s body against his.

Yukhei runs his fingers along the elastic of Hendery's shorts and Hendery squirms, arousal twisting in his stomach and his hips feebly thrusting towards on the bed. When Yukhei speaks, his voice is low and rumbly and quiet, breath fanning over Hendery’s sensitive skin and Hendery is so turned on he almost forgets to listen. “Can we… do that thing again?”

 _Almost_. He definitely hears that, and knows what exactly what Yukhei means. “Yeah,” he whispers, face turned to the pillow to hide how unsteady and breathless he sounds. “Sure.”

Yukhei's hand leaves him so Hendery can get his shorts off, shoving them down to his knees. “Wait, let me get…” he starts, before turning around. Yukhei is quick to turn around with him, looking away and at the ceiling with a sound somewhere between a grunt and a laugh, but his smile is half-hearted, his eyes staying averted.

It's because of him, Hendery knows. Because he is him, Yukhei's friend, and bandmate, and probably most importantly, not some pretty girl. Long hair, full breasts, soft skin. He knows Yukhei's type. He's not it.

He quickly grabs the lube he keeps in easy reach somewhere along all the other stuff on his headboard, Ten doesn't care, and turns back to his side, away from Yukhei.

Yukhei fucks girls. He told Hendery about it, even more when he found out Hendery never had. He can be so incredibly dense sometimes. But Hendery feigned ignorance so he could hear Yukhei go on, so he could hear Yukhei talk about how soft and warm and wet girls are and how amazing they feel.

He purposefully doesn’t touch his own cock when he reaches down with the lube, ignoring the jolt that runs through his body when his arm brushes it, trapping it against his belly when he reaches around his balls. They probably don’t really need lube, but Hendery wants it to be wet. He wants it to feel like he’s wet for Yukhei too.

As he's slicking up his inner thighs, trying to spread the lube without spilling it on his sheets, he feels Yukhei move behind him, the blankets dragging down a little over Hendery's shoulders. From the sounds, it’s not hard to tell what he’s doing. Touching his cock, probably, jacking off, getting himself fully hard and ready.

Hendery blindly puts the lube bottle back on shelf above his head, and it’s the sign for Yukhei to turn back to him, his hand finding Hendery’s waist and sliding down over his hip. Hendery exhales a shaky breath that is a little too loud and he bites his lip, his fingers curling around the edge of his pillow.

He feels Yukhei’s cock hot and hard on the back of his thigh and he can’t help but wonder how he feels for Yukhei. It can’t be comparable, he knows he’s just a temporary substitute, but it has to be something at least, because Yukhei keeps coming back.

It’s probably different, that first push of Yukhei’s cock between his thighs, but Yukhei groans quietly, a low, satisfied sound that resonates through Hendery’s entire body. Yukhei’s long fingers stretch over his abdomen and his grip tightens, just the smallest amount, but it feels so good. Hendery bites the side of his hand to keep quiet.

Yukhei is completely pressed up against him now, their T-shirts bunched up between them, sticking to Hendery's sweaty skin. Yukhei's hips push against his ass, his cock sliding against his taint and balls and it's hard to believe how Yukhei still doesn't know how hard Hendery is, how much he loves it. Fleeting images appear in Hendery’s head, of Yukhei pushing him down on his stomach, having his way with him. Calling him a faggot, a slut, disgusting for liking it, humiliating him and Hendery would love it even more, probably, because it's all true.

In reality, Yukhei would never do that. He’s way too nice for that, it wouldn’t even cross his mind. In reality, he’s just here to get off, fucking Hendery’s thighs with little finesse, artlessly chasing his own high. It’s just out of convenience, out of—Hendery doesn’t really know, it just happened this way.

Hendery tries to angle his hips down towards the bed as much as he can in Yukhei’s hold, his cock dragging over the sheets. The slide of his foreskin over the head is slick and easy with how much he’s been leaking, keeping him on the edge, but it’s never enough.

Just a little longer though. Only a little longer before he can get to touch himself. Yukhei start speeding up, getting almost frantic, with enough force to make Hendery’s breath hitch with every thrust. He’s not trying as hard to stay quiet anymore, and Hendery knows he’s close.

Yukhei slips out and falls back on his back before he comes. Hendery misses his touch immediately, desperate want pulsing through his body. He hears Yukhei pull some tissues from the box, hears his muffled grunt when he finally comes, listens to him gasping for breath and remains torturously still in his position facing the curtains, his cock twitching.

Yukhei takes his time catching his breath and Hendery is so desperate, so close that he almost decides to just throw all caution in the wind and jerk off right now, he can deal with the aftermath later—but Yukhei chuckles hesitantly, and Hendery knows he's supposed to go back to normal too.

“Uh.” Yukhei moves around and sits up, putting the blankets he moved back down around Hendery's shoulders, carefully avoiding skin contact. “Thanks, man,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Hendery whispers back, staring at the pleats in the curtain. He tries to swallow quietly and get his voice steady. “Uhm, sleep well?”

Yukhei laughs at that, a little too loudly, too relieved. It's fine, they’ll be fine tomorrow. That's how they are. “Yeah, uh. You too?”

With that he walks away and leaves the room. Hendery waits a few moments, listens to the bathroom door opening and closing and decides Yukhei is far away enough. He finally turns over, kicking his shorts all the way off and climbs out of bed in a hurry, tiptoeing to the trash can next to the door and fishes out the ball of Yukhei's used tissues.

It's absolutely disgusting, probably. Yukhei would definitely be disgusted if he knew. Hendery aches with how badly he needs release and he gets back in his bed, lying down on the spot warmed by Yukhei's body, still surrounded by Yukhei’s scent.

He's disgusting, but he can't help it. His free hand is already around his dick, the other pulling his shirt up out of the way and then fumbling to unfold the tissues.

Fuck, he is so hard. He can still feel Yukhei's body against his own, the places where his fingers curled around his hip bone, his breath hot on his skin. Hendery’s fingers finally manage to open the tissue enough to reach warm sticky wetness.

He’s learned from his previous mistakes and doesn’t want to end up with a mouthful of tissue paper again, so instead he tries to collect as much as he can on his fingertips and brings them to his mouth, sucking and licking Yukhei’s cum off them. He presses his fingers down on his tongue, imagining it’s Yukhei, fucking his mouth and forcing his jaw open as he comes down Hendery’s throat.

Hendery speeds up his hand, his muscles tensing, he’s so close now. His gaze falls on the door and he imagines Yukhei has forgotten something, comes back into his room and sees him like this, and he comes hard, spilling over his hand and his stomach, his teeth sinking down on his knuckles.

His whole body shudders, and he strokes himself through the aftershocks, squeezing the last drops out, feeling how his cum seeps through his fingers. He drops his head back on the pillow, sucking in a few deep breaths.

With the oxygen reaching his brain, his senses slowly start coming back to him. Now that he’s no longer horny, shame starts kicking in at full force, and he cringes when he looks down at his stomach, at Yukhei's fucking used tissues now covered with his own cum too. He feels absolutely disgusting and it no longer turns him on now.

He looks at the door again. Yukhei didn’t come back though. The door remains closed and Yukhei didn’t see him acting this depraved. Yukhei doesn't know. He might very well be lying in his own bed right now, feeling guilt and disgust too. And tomorrow everything will be ignored, "forgotten", and they will be back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, yeah.  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr)


End file.
